Fandemonium/Eps.20
This episode of Fandemonium contains mature content such as coarse language, you have been warned. This was also written by . Last time on Fandemonium One word: Sulphur. Meanwhile at the "scene of the crime"... YoshiEgg Nook: (Splashing buckets of water on Steel and ML until they wake up with all the contestants crowded around them) Pesh: Look! They're awake! Steel: *Groans* What happened...? PKB: You guys fainted. ML: What is this? Water?! Do you realize what this could've done to my circuits?! Ginourm: ...Yes... ML: Then why did you do it?! Henry: Because we strongly dislike you. 3.14: VERY strongly... ML: Oh, whatever. Steel, do you remember today's challenge? Steel: Why, yes I do... Contestants, today's challenge is to search for and hunt down the Super Hound, 'cuz we hate that thing. You will each be on teams. They are... YoshiEgg & Bloop Tulip & Henry Chaos 12 & Vulcan PKB & Heart Ginourm & Hark Ginourm: SH*T, NO!! Hark: Sh*t, yes!! Flame & Bloop Clyde & Pesh Pashie & McBoo Luz & Xero 3.14 & Nightwolf Ybrik & Fire Master ML: Now, go and find the Super Hound and let Steel dry off my circuit boards! (The contestants dispurse into their teams and search for the Super Hound) Where PKB and Heart are... Heart: (Smiles sweetly at PKB while PKB is feeling really awkward) PKB: Well, we'd better go find the Super Hound now... Heart: (Sighs) Aww... But I wanna' stay here with you... PKB: You will be with me... Heart: Oh! I forgot! Yay!! (The two walk a little ways) PKB: Look, Heart... I know that you like me and all, but... Heart: But what, Koopy? PKB: (Thinking) ...Koopy?! PKB: But... Umm... (Nervous) Heart: (Anxious) PKB: (Blurts out) WANNA' MAKE OUT AFTER THE SHOW?! (Covers mouth, not believing what he just said) PKB: (Thinking) What did I just say?! Heart: Oh, I thought you'd never ask, Koopy! Now, let's go find that hound before the others do so we can make out faster!! (Grabs PKB by the hand and pulls him forward. PKB looks like he's going to puke.) Meanwhile where Luz and Xero are... Luz: Howdy! I'm Luz! Xero: I knew that... Luz: I'm excited to see what the Super Hound looks like! Do you think he has three eyes and a huge mouth? Xero: (Afraid) I dunno', k-kid... Luz: Oh! Do you think he has four arms, huge teeth, and thirteen heads? Xero: (More afraid) Kid, I-I really d-don't k-know... Luz: Oh! Oh! Or do you think he has seven claws on each hand, guns coming out of his back, no soul, an army of... Xero: (Runs away, terrified) AGH!!! NOOO!!! Meanwhile where Tulip and Henry are... Henry: (Nervous) (Thinking) Alright, Henry, old boy... Stay calm... She's only the love of your life... Tulip: (Ahead of Henry) Oops! (Slows down and walks next to Henry) Sorry, Henry! I'm a pretty fast walker! Henry: (Still Nervous) Heh, heh... Yeah... Tulip: You OK? Henry: Yeah... Kinda'.... Tulip: Don't tell me you're afraid of the Super Hound... Henry: (Laughs) No, it's not that... Tulip, there's s-something I wanted to t-tell you... (Very nervous) (Just as Henry is asking, Xero comes running and screaming past them so that Tulip is unable to hear) Tulip: Woah... Sorry, Henry... What was that? Henry: (Sighs) Nevermind... Where Ginourm and Hark are... (Ginourm and Hark are walking) Hark: (Constantly humming a stupid song over and over again) Ginourm: SHUT UP!! Hark: No thank you. Ginourm: Grrr... I can't stand you anymore!! Hark: And what are YOU gonna' do about it, little guy? (Laughs and farts) Ginourm: (Red with anger) (Punches Hark in the nuts, then runs away) Hark: (Makes a high-pitched squealing noise and falls down) Hark: (High piched) You b@$***d! Pesh: Hey look! Clyde: What is it? Clyde then looks at Pesh's grin. Clyde: Oh god. Pesh: IT'S THE SUPER HOUND! Clyde then wallks over to the super hound to see a chihuahua. Clyde: What the hell is this? Pesh: It's the super hound. Clyde: This is one of those little dogs that make a squealing sound. Ginourm: He's not the only one. Clyde: What? Ginourm: Nevermind. Dog: (Loud, echoing voice) Meeeee? Not the super hound? Dog: Utterly preposterus! The dog then transforms into a gold blood hound. Clyde: W-W-What is that? Pesh: It's the super hound! Clyde then faints. Pesh: Yo! Locke, what do I do now? ML: Bring it over! ML: Ah! ML: Oh great super hound, can you find Pashie's assailant from this blood soaked hair I found near the crime scene? Super Hound: (Sniffs) The super hound whispers into Locke's ear socket, the guilty one. ML: You serious? Super Hound: (Knods head) ML: That is some weird sh*t right there what I heard. Pesh: Well, who tried to kill Pashie? Locke takes out his microphone. ML: The almost-killer is... ML: (Fast) Going to be revealed next episode! Flame: I'M BLOODY SICK OF THIS! ML: Will the assailant be revealed? Steel: Will we get sued for animal rights violations? ML: Will there be a second season? Steel: And will Clyde ever wake up? ML: Find out next time on. ML & Steel: Fandemonium! Category:Fandemonium Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters